Hasbro Park
Hasbro Park '''(often stylized '''World of Hasbro Theme Park) is a theme park located in Los Angeles, California, United States of America. It is a theme park based on the various properties of the multinational video game publisher and developer Hasbro, Mattel, Bandai, and MGA Entertainment. Background and Development In the beginning of 2007 there was speculation that a Hasbro theme park was under development, however the head of Hasbro was quick to dismiss the claim. In January 2008, Hasbro finally confirmed the plan to build a Hasbro theme park in Los Angeles, California. Before Los Angeles was selected as the location for Hasbro Park, the development team stated that they considered Osaka, Japan as a potential location. Ground breaking began in February 2008. It finally opened on May 2, 2012. The theme park spans an area of 700 acres (283 ha). Hasbro Park attracts tourists from across the globe, with many coming from China and Japan. Most of the theme park's worlds, attractions, shops, restaurants, and shows are inspired by Hasbro's extensive lineup of characters and video/arcade games. Character Opportunities Guests can interact with some of Sega's famous characters. Characters can be seen walking around the park or can be found at fixed locations for photo-ops and to sign autographs. Visitors may consult The Checkpoint (Guest Services) in Sega Square for more information on Character Opportunities and specific scheduled meet and greet times and locations. Some of the characters that make appearances throughout the park include: ♦Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, The Great and Powerful Trixie, Big MacIntosh, Starlight Glimmer, DJ PON-3, Flash Sentry, & Discord (as seen in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls); ♦Strawberry Shortcake, Cherry Jam, Blueberry Muffin, Lemon Meringue, Orange Blossom, Plum Pudding, Raspberry Torte, Huckleberry Pie, Apple Dumplin', Sweet Grapes & Sour Grapes (as seen in Strawberry Shortcake); ♦Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Minka Mark, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Sunil Nelva, Russell Ferguson & Vinnie Terrio (as seen in Littlest Pet Shop); ♦Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bbominable, Spectra Vondergeist, & Operetta (as seen in Monster High); ♦Apple White, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Briar Beauty, Cerise Hood, Blondie Lockes, Cedar Wood, Holly O'Hair, Poppy O'Hair, Kitty Cheshire & Lizzie Hearts (as seen in Ever After High); ♦Jewel Sparkles, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Dot Starlight, Bea Spells-a-Lot, & April Sunsplash (as seen in Lalaloopsy); ♦Jade, Yasmin, Sasha, & Cloe (as seen in Bratz); ♦Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Megatron, Starscream, Ironhide, Soundwave, Fallen, & Ratchet (as seen in Transformers); ♦Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Batgirl, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Bumblebee & Katana (as seen in DC Superhero Girls); ♦Cheer Bear, Share Bear, Grumpy Bear, & Lucky Bear (as seen in Care Bears); ♦Snake Eye, Storm Shadow, Duke, General Hawk, Jinx, Scarlett, Tunnel Rat, Long Range, Heavy Duty, Hi-Tech, & Cobra Commander (as seen in G.I. Joe); ♦Barbie, Ken, Skipper, Chelsea, & Stacey (as seen in Barbie); ♦Vert Wheeler, Agura Ibadan, Sherman and Spinner Cortez, Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV, & Zoom Takazumi (as seen in Hot Wheels) ♦Max Steel (as seen in Max Steel) ♦Polly Pocket, Shani, Lea, Lila, Crissy, & Rick (as seen in Polly Pocket) ♦Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Topaz, & Onyx (as seen in Trollz) ♦Chuck, Rowdy, Handy, Digger, Biggs, Boomer, & Flip (as seen in The Adventures of Chuck and Friends) ♦McKeyla, Adrienne, Bryden, and Camyrn ♦Lucky, Cookie, Niblet, Strudel, Squirt, Rebound, Cupcake, & Patches (as seen in Pound Puppies). Worlds and Attractions The park is divided up into different "worlds" or sections which each have a distinct theme. Hasbro Square Once guests enter the park, they will find themselves in Sega Square, the pathway to all the action. In the centre, there is a large purple water fountain. There are plenty of character opportunities here, especially when the park opens in the morning. ♦The Arcade♦ The largest arcade in California state which features hundreds of Sega arcade games. Equestria, Ponyville Equestria, Ponyville is home to Twilight Sparkle and his friends. It is styled after a suburban city with townhouses and a monorail track right in the middle of the street. ♦Pony Riders♦ This intense roller coaster with inversions reaches up to 70 km/h and has guests spiraling along a thin, red track above Sonic City. ♦''Littlest Pet Shop'': The Ride♦ Riders take control of their own taxi by operating a steering wheel and the gas and brake pedals in this simulation experience. The amateur drivers must navigate their way through a busy Downtown core to get to their destination, all while encountering numerous perilous situations. Berry Bitty World Berry Bitty World caters to the youngsters with its cute, yet mild attractions. ♦Strawberry Shortcake's Wild Spin♦ A colorful spinning ride where passengers sit inside drum-styled discs and rock out to the beats of Samba De Amigo characters. Hypnotic circles and images lead to further dizziness. Monstertopia The tall Space Tower with the blue flashing light is the centrepoint of this futuristic, high-tech world. ♦Frankie's Scary Odyssey♦ In this indoor attraction, visitors hop into a six passenger space vehicle and experience unprecedented speed, twists, and turns on a track as Space Channel 5's Ulala guides them through an important mission. Riders are under the impression that they are literally flying uncontrollably through space. Fairy Tale Land Rocky, sandy terrain, and abandoned barnyards characterize the spooky Frontier. Guests must be on the lookout though, because zombies are on the search for new flesh and will attack at any moment as they walk through this section of the park. ♦''Ever After High: Storycoaster''♦ A mini haunted attraction where guests come face to face with some of the most horrifying zombies from The House of the Dead. They will also get the chance to interact with Thomas Rogan and the rest of his team in this intense, story-based experience. NOTE: Not recommended for those under the age of 10, or those with severe medical conditions which can aggravated by blaring noise, continuous and extreme smoke effects, and shock. Shops and Restaurants $: Cheap; $$: Moderately Priced; $$$: Expensive Sega Square ♦Joe's Eats♦ '($) Burgers, hot dogs, sandwiches, and coin fries. '♦Hasbrotastic Breakfast♦ ($$$) Guests can enjoy a bountiful breakfast with regular appearances from Sega favourites in this grand breakfast hall. Great way to start the day. Reservations only. Menu includes everything from bacon and eggs, pancakes, waffles, and sugary toast, all with a side of fruit. Ponyville Equestira ♦Twilight Shakes♦ ($) Brightly coloured milkshakes and smoothies with creative flavours and names. ♦Pontville Grill♦ ($$) Chicken Tenders, Fries, Tasty soups, salads, and sandwiches, as well as poultry dishes adorn the menu of this small lunch hangout themed after Ponyville. ♦Gadgets By Twilight Sparkle♦ ($$) M''y Little Pony toys, figurines, dolls, rare pins, and cool collectibles can be purchased here. Shows and Live Entertainment ♦'Hasbro in Action Parade♦''' Sega's heroes and antagonists are out for an action-packed celebration to pay homage to Sega's rich history. With a bumping soundtrack, amazing acrobatic performances, insane floats, and dozens of favourite Sega characters, this parade is sure to amuse children and adults alike. Parade route begins in Sonic City and extends all the way down to Sega Square (the front entrance). Sega franchises represented include: Ever After High, DC Superhero Girls, Monster High, Strawberry Shortcake, Care Bears, Polly Pocket, Bratz, Barbie, Hot Wheels, Max Steel, Lalaloopsy, Littlest Pet Shop, G.I. Joe, Transformers, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Holly Hobbie, Batman Unlimited, Popples, Stretch Armstrong, and Kaijudo. Length: 15 minutes. Showtime(s): Daily; 3 P.M. and 8 P.M. ♦'Scream & Shout with ''Equestria Girls!♦''' The stars of ''Equestria Girls ''invite children and their parents to sing and dance along to the beat of the music in this family-friendly show. Audience members will also have the opportunity to join in and play percussion instruments. The show takes place at the Centre Stage in World of Color. Length: 20 minutes. Showtime(s): Daily; 10 A.M., 1 P.M. and 4 P.M. Category:Theme Parks Category:Theme parks Category:Hasbro Category:Mattel Category:MGA Entertainment Category:2018 Category:Bandai